


got no plans to get away

by doofusface



Series: drabbles misc [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touching, it's just very soft in here kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofusface/pseuds/doofusface
Summary: Now, when she sees him and Ned, there’s a high-five.Or a back pat.Or a half-hug.Now, when she sees them, there’s a smile.





	got no plans to get away

**Author's Note:**

> anddd a req for i-dont-feel-so-good4589 on tumblr!
> 
> ironically v soft
> 
> title from no plans by jason mraz, which happened to play while I was fixing it up to post so hey! that's nice

It’s probably a side effect of being touch-starved, in a non-family context.

Probably has something to do with not having friends but  _wanting_  them—watching people on-screen pile on top of each other in celebration, or hug as greeting, or clasp hands in solidarity.

Watching and wondering if that was something she could ever have.

* * *

Her self-imposed exile—for fear of attachment and subsequent loss—is tested when they win Nationals in her sophomore year.

Tested and  _broken_ , because Ned Leeds has been the only person brave enough to pester and quip back at her since freshman year, and he  _starts_  a  _group hug_ , and she  _smiles_.

(She doesn’t count Peter in that category because while the boy talks back, he’s not especially invested, and heck—Ned’s the one who invites her to homecoming, so  _who_  wins the best friend points?

 _Exactly_.)

It’s a crack in the armor and she makes no effort to fix it.

* * *

She would like to recant the above statement—Peter Parker is  _definitely_  invested, and even if she’s only imagining the frickin’…the  _puppy dog adoration_  he’s been throwing her way every time he thinks she isn’t looking, it’s still enough.

He hugs her when he thinks she’s sad,  _once_ , and he wasn’t even  _right—_ there wereonionsinvolved _—_ and that’s  _enough_.

Now, when she sees him and Ned, there’s a high-five.

Or a back pat.

Or a half-hug.

Now, when she sees them, there’s a smile.

* * *

It carries over  _well_  after Peter accidentally asks her out, spilling words from a mix of truth serum (which they  _did not know_  he had imbibed) and pain medication (which they had  _upped_ , because,  _obviously_ ).

Half hugs turns into twined fingers and looped arms.

Smiles melt into kisses—on his lips, sure, but sometimes to his limp hands, and a lot of times to the rest of his weathered, bleeding face.

(And even better: sometimes his face isn’t bleeding, and she does it anyway, because he says he likes it, and it makes  _him_  happy, and that makes  _her_ happy.)

She’s known to lean on Ned and cross her legs over his lap, but she saves couch naps in close quarters—legs tangled and arms around the other—for lazy days with Peter.

Sometimes, she wakes up first.

Sometimes, he’ll blink, groggy but smiling, and feel her fingers twirling his hair, with or without her knowledge. He’ll wake up, and she’ll nuzzle closer, lay her head on his chest and take another five minutes, because she can.

And he’ll let her, because it’s surreal, and he loves her, and  _we don’t have a blanket, don’t you_ dare _move that arm, Peter._

* * *

So MJ doesn’t know why it is the way it is.

Why it’s not a logical leap for some that she’s got a tough wall but a soft touch; why that is how she best shows affection, because wit fails in moments when she feels the  _most_ , unable to build a sentence with her usual architect’s precision.

Not  _really_ , not for  _sure_.

But when you’re hugging your son, and tickling your daughter, and your husband—and resident Senior Spider-Man—keeps finding an excuse to touch your hand twenty years into marriage, you do tend to find it’s…

…well.

It doesn’t matter much, now does it?

**Author's Note:**

> God bless ya fammmm <3


End file.
